The Love of Death
by CretianStar
Summary: Wednesday has many passions, but two loves; one is Joel Addams nee Glicker, and the other is Death


A/N: I still love this pair. Enjoy this strange perspective on Wednesday & Joel!

* * *

"Ah mon cher." Wednesday Addams was old. She never thought she would see the day that she was old, but here she was grey and wrinkled, surrounded by a multitude of nieces and nephews and her own children and grandchildren and she was dying.

Wednesday had never feared death, she had always considered death to be an ally and a friend, it was simply another adventure, a doorway to a different world maybe, but never feared it. Even now with her breath rattling in her lungs, she never feared the end. She had mildly disliked death when it took her mother and her father from her, but they would be waltzing in the afterlife, Wednesday was secure in that knowledge. She had been disgruntled when death had taken Joel from her, but she had hoped her husband would be waiting for her wherever death may take her.

Her family shuffled around her, her rasping call for Joel Addams made them realise their Great Wednesday would be passing soon. There were snuffles and held back tears, but Pubert grasped his sister's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Let go Wednesday, Joel is waiting for you."

Wednesday's eyes closed once and then when she opened them again she was no longer surrounded by her family. She stood in the Addams graveyard next to her beloved Joel's grave, and took a steadying breath as she rested on his gravestone.

"Hello Wednesday."

"Joel." She closed her eyes and turned to see her husband, as she remembered him on their wedding day, she looked down at her own self and was vainly pleased to see she had shed a few years.

"I've missed you cara mia." He held out his arms and embraced her.

"I've missed you too mon cher." She murmured back to him, wrapping her arms securely around his back, taking comfort in his firm form.

"Come, I have work to do and I have been waiting for you for long enough." Joel stepped back for a moment, picked up a black cowl from the tree at the edge of the cemetery and most noticeably he picked up the scythe propped against the wall.

"Joel?"

"Cara, come you must have realised?" He held out his hand and Wednesday hesitated. She looked at the man stood before her, was this truly her Joel? The Joel that she had rescued from Chippewa many, many moons ago? The boy that had blossomed into a true Addams man? She stared again and she stared harder. He stood, smiling softly while her eyes worked over him.

"How did I not see it?" She cursed herself when the realisation fell upon her. Joel propped himself on his scythe while she huffed out a breath. "You never said!"

"I didn't think Wednesday Addams needed me to tell her!" He laughed. "You sent too many creatures my way before I went to Chippewa!"

"Not even on our wedding night!"

"My love, my sweet one, my darling…"

"I married Death and I didn't realise! What kind of Addams' am I?!" She scowled, her voice had gone flat. She had none of her father's passionate rages, and Joel sighed as she crossed her arms and her face fell into a neutral expression.

"The kind of Addams to make Death fall in love with her." He said softly, leaving his scythe for a moment before holding out his hand to her. She wavered for a moment, but many decades of marriage made her reach back for him. "The kind of Addams to take Death's heart and hold it in her hands, safely and securely."

"It's why you never died." She accused softly.

"Completely, had I been human you'd have been on your sixth husband by the time you died cara." He winked and Wednesday fought the smile that turned up the corners of her mouth.

"Only sixth?" She said lightly, allowing him to wrap his around her waist.

"I suspect you'd have had periods of isolation." He shrugged lightly and was relieved when she leant up for a kiss.

"So what now, am I to shuffle off to another world while you collect souls?" Joel could hear the anxiety in her voice. Wednesday Addams had been a dark and twisted woman, but she had insecurities; granted they were few and far between but Joel Addams nee Glicker was a weakness in her dark heart.

"Sweet love." He crooned. "As if I could abandon you, nonsense my dark angel, if you would like we will travel the planes of the worlds together?" Now she heard his anxiety. The revelation that her meek and supportive husband was actually an all powerful…deity? God? Lifeforce? Necessity? Whatever he was, she could hear his concern and she smiled. Wednesday Addams wasn't exactly soft, but she held Joel in her heart and kept him safe, so she smiled, cupped his face and drew him down for a long, slow kiss.

"I've been waiting too long to do that, you left me Joel Addams." She accused lightly.

"It was time for that form to die." He said apologetically. "But here, we are infinite."

"What about the children, mother and father, Pugsley?" She said suddenly and Joel smiled again.

"Always ready to see you, which is where we'll go first. The Addams clan is a delight to be around." He kissed her again and he smiled into the kiss. "When the children pass over, we will be the first they see." He promised and with that Wednesday watched him draw up the hood of his cowl and take his scythe in his hand once more.

"I want one of those." She nodded to his scythe and felt a rush of love at hearing his laugh again.

"I have something better for you."

~Addams~

There are those that have come close to death that will tell you they have seen a glimpse of the afterlife. Many of these are wrong, many of these have had their brains starved of oxygen for a moment too long, and then they see visions, ideas thrown out by a panicking mind to try and stem the realisation of sudden death. They see visions of how they think the afterlife will look. However, on occasions, there are some who came close to actually meeting Death, in his cowl, with his scythe but what the mythology will never explain is why there is a white faced, dark haired woman waiting beside him, sword in hand, just waiting until Death had swung his blade.

When the lucky ones come to, they always mention meeting the reaper, they never mention the dark haired angel with him.


End file.
